The purpose of this symposium is to disseminate the results of recent research on depressive symptoms and cognitive complaints during the menopausal transition to a diverse group of health care professionals highly focused on the care of women during the menopausal transition and menopause. The expected result is to improve the quality of care of this expanding population of women. The symposium is structured to facilitate interactions among presenters and the menopause health care professionals and will take place on the day before the 20th Annual Scientific Meeting of the North American Menopause Society in San Diego, California during September 2009. Emphasis will be placed on new evidence that the risk of mood disorders is significantly increased during the perimenopausal transition and the role of neuroendocrine factors in modulating the increased risk. Further, emphasis will be placed on recent findings on changes in memory and other cognitive abilities as women transition to the menopause and the role of estrogen effects on the cholinergic system and memory. In both areas the extent to which race/ethnicity impact these changes will be clarified. An active effort will be made to include junior investigators and trainees in the symposium. Three travel awards for such individuals are requested in this application and three additional travel awards will be made by the North American Menopause Society (NAMS). Although about 200 attendees are anticipated to attend the symposium, we plan to reach out to thousands more. The entire event will be videotaped for Webcast for 12 months on the NAMS web site. In addition, a summary of the symposium will be published in the NAMS official journal, Menopause. Dr. Maki will synthesize the presentations and in so doing, will draw on her extensive experience in publishing reviews on the topic of menopause, memory and mood. The summary will be peer-reviewed prior to publication and will remain free to health care professionals and the public through the NAMS web site.